Let it Snow! Winter Wonderland
by 4cherryblossoms
Summary: Yuko had always hated winter. She hated everything in the winter season. EVERYTHING. Yuko spends this Christmas alone, as usual. But now, she doesn't feel cold. She feels the warmth, in her heart, knowing there's people who care for her, no price attached


**Let it Snow! -Winter Wonderland-**

An xxxHOLiC Christmas one-shot, crossing over with _Christmas In My Heart_, the TRC Christmas one-shot, brought to you by 4cherryblossoms

Merry Christmas!!!

♥♥♥

Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. The air was cold and chilly. Nothing could stop it. It was winter, snow was falling, and of course, it's almost Christmas.

Yuko sighed as she sank deeper into her sofa. She was wearing a winter kimono, and had a steaming cup of tea at the coffee table.

"It's so cold… I really hate winter." She muttered to herself. Then she fell silent.

"_Brrr! It's so cold! How can you like this weather?" she asked. Though she was already wearing thick clothing and a layer of sweaters, coats and jackets, she, the one and only Ichihara Yuko, the dimensional witch was cold. And she couldn't do anything about it._

_Beside her stood a man, a calm and relaxed look on his face. He did not seem as if he felt cold. If fact he looked as if he liked being out there. He smiled as he watched the snowflakes fall to the ground._

"_Clow!! Are you even listening to me?!" cried Yuko_

_He laughed. "Why do you dislike it so much? It's so beautiful and white…"_

"_That's the whole point! It's white! All I see is white! And the worse thing is that it's cold!" Yuko complained. "It's a good thing you didn't make any Snow card or whatever…"  
_

_Clow laughed once again. Yuko glared at him. "What's that look for?" she asked_

"_What do you mean, Yuko?" he smiled._

"_That look means you have a plan… that I don't like."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Yuko…" he joked._

_Yuko, arms crossed, said, "Argh! It's cold… I'm going back inside," then she added, "-before I get pneumonia."_

_She turned around and started to walk back into her shop. When suddenly, she felt an icy, cold ball-like thing hit her at her head._

"_Aaaah!!!" she shouted. "It's cold!" Behind her stood Clow, a triumphant grin on his face._

"That creep," Yuko muttered to herself. "And I can't believe I said I can get pneumonia…" She stood up, took a sip of tea and left the room. A little while later, Yuko came back, fully dressed in winter clothes.

"Maru, Moro!" she called. "I'll be going out for a while." She said.

"Hai! ♥" replied Maru. "Hai! ♥" replied Moro.

She stepped out of the shop, leaving Maru, Moro and Mokona. Just like before, everything was white. And… cold. But she didn't mind—for now.

Watching as people went in and out of stores carrying their Christmas shopping, children playing in the snow, couples on the ice, and others making snowmen.

_Snowmen._ She thought.

♥♥♥

_Clow and Yuko threw more snowballs at each other. Clow, noticing the Yuko was quite tired, said, "Let's go back inside,"_

_Yuko looked delighted. "Yes!" 'Finally,' she thought._

_Clow and Yuko went inside. As Yuko was still taking off her shoes, Clow headed straight to the kitchen. As he walked he asked, "How does milk and cookies sound?"_

"_Do I look like Santa Claus to you?" she grumbled. He didn't reply. And even if he wasn't facing her way, she knew he was smiling again. "Fine, do as you wish."_

"_Why are you worked up about Santa?" he asked._

"_Every Christmas, hardly anyone comes into my shop. Why? It's his fault! He just has to come at the time of year when most people have their wishes! Damn." Yuko replied as Clow poured milk into two glasses._

"_Come now, don't be like that…" he said, now taking the tray of cookies with the two glasses filled with milk to the living room, where Yuko was seated._

_Clow sat down beside her. Yuko sighed as she took a cookie and ate. "Hey! Cookies!!!!" came a loud cry. Kero came dashing into the room, as Yue walked calmly behind._

_Yuko hurriedly snatched the plate of cookies from the table and held it up high with her hands. "No fair!" Kero said._

"_It's miiiine." Yuko responded quite childishly. Clow laughed. "Get your own!" she snapped._

"_I thought you didn't like them, Yuko." Clow said._

"_I just said, "Do I look like Santa Claus to you?". I didn't say: "I don't want cookies."."_

_Yuko continued to eat, and Clow tossed a few cookies to Kero (which made Yuko glare at him) as he looked out the living room window._

♥♥♥

Yuko continued walking. She saw some children singing carols. She stopped and listened to the familiar tune.

"♫ sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening… a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight… walking in a winter wonderland…♫"

♥♥♥

_Some time later, Clow invited Yuko to go outside once again. Yuko sighed as she followed him._

"_What are we going to do? It's getting colder by the minute…" she complained._

"_Yuko, have some Christmas spirit," Clow replied, still wearing that ever-present smile. "Hmph." Yuko said as she folded her arms across her chest. Clow started to make piles of snow. "What are you doing?" she asked._

"…_making a snowman." He replied. Yuko watched him as he made the snowman. He was working fast. Minutes later he had finished the three round layers of the snowman._

"_Is that it? Doesn't look like a man to me…" Yuko joked._

"_That's because I'm not finished," Clow replied. He put two sticks at the sides of the snowman. Then he took of his winter hat and placed it on the snowman's head. Afterwards, he also took of his scarf, and wrapped it around the snowman's "neck"._

"_What are you doing?!" Yuko asked again._

"_You told me it doesn't look like a man, so I put clothes on him so he'll look more like a man."_

"_Idiot. I was joking about that."_

"_I know. But I'm serious about this one," Clow said, smile not fading._

"_You'll get cold." Yuko said. "Let's go back inside." She suggested._

"_Thank you for being concerned," Clow replied. "—atchoo!"_

"_I was not concerned! And I told you you'd get cold!" Yuko said as she stomped her way back inside._

♥♥♥

Yuko went back to her shop. "Welcome back, master ♥" greeted Maru and Moro. As Yuko went to sit on her couch, Mokona hopped towards her. As she sat, the gem on its forehead began to glow. It emitted beam of light, and from that she saw Syaoran and the others.

"How's everything going? Are there any problems?" she asked.

"Everything's fine. We contacted you because… um…" Syaoran replied, then looked at Sakura who was behind him. She stepped forward and held out the gift.

"This is for you, Yuko-san! Merry Christmas!" she greeted with a smile.

Yuko looked surprised. But she got her composure and said, "Ah, thank you." She reached out to get the gift. "Should I get something in exchange? Since it's… Christmas, what do you want?" she added, not making eye contact with any of them.

"Well—" Kuro started. (We all know he wants his sword back XD)

"There's no need, right Sakura-chan?" Fai smiled, cutting Kurogane off.

"What?!" Kurogane said. Sakura nodded in agreement to Fai's statement.

Yuko smiled. "Thank you then. Merry… Christmas too." And with that said, the beam disappeared.

Curious as to what the small package contains, Yuko carefully unwrapped the present. "What the…" she muttered, as she took out the content of the box. It was a snow globe, and in it, were two miniature people with a snowman in the center. Smiling, she shook the snow globe and watched as the glitter and fake snow drifted to the bottom.

♥♥♥

"—_atchoo!" Clow sneezed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Yuko was seated beside him._

"_See? I told you it was cold outside… but noooo… you loved going outside… 'have some Christmas spirit, Yuko'… oh sure. Have Christmas spirit in the form of a cold, yup, that's great." Yuko said._

"_Thank you for rubbing it in," Clow smiled, yet replied in a slightly sarcastic way._

"_I wasn't rubbing it in. I was just stating the facts." Yuko said, trying to defend herself. It's hard to win against Clow when it came to word matches. "Okay fine, so I was rubbing it in—a bit! Only a bit. Mostly I'm just stating facts." Clow only laughed._

_After a few minutes of them not saying anything, Yuko said, "You're humming."_

"_Hm? Oh, I guess I am," he replied happily. He continued to hum, as he looked out the window once again, and mumbled, "…walking in a winter wonderland…" he sang in a voice as loud as whisper, but enough for Yuko to hear. She looked at him, and gave a small smile._

♥♥♥

"This sure won't go with the others in the treasure room," Yuko said to herself as she placed the snow globe down on the coffee table in her living room. "Maru, Moro!" she called as she stood up.

"Hai!" replied the two girls.

"Go and look for a Christmas tree in the treasure room… I know I have one in there somewhere." Yuko said to them.

"A'yt!" they replied.

Yuko walked to the kitchen, and got the jar of cookies from the shelf (of course she had sake too). Munching on a few, she had a smile on her face, and managed to mumble a little tune.

"♫ oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful… and since we've no place to go… let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! ♫"

♥♥♥

_...and so, Yuko spent her Christmas happily. And still, Watanuki lived chore after chore after chore and ever after, the end._

_Ohohohohoho! Merry Christmas everyone!_

_(send a review, onegai desu? It'll be a great gift for poor little authoress Cherry XD)_

_Baibai_

_And Kurisumasu Omedetou once again to all of you!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Cherry-chan_

_P.S. As I said, this story is a crossover with another story: Christmas in My Heart, from TRC. Please do check it out as well Arigatou!!!_


End file.
